earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar
Madagascan History Founding The nation was founded on the 10th of November, 2018 with its' leader as aTerraAustralis. This was after days of work and a rush to form the nation on the 10th. The largest contributor was PoppyKai, contributing over 300g to the cause, followed by aTerraAustralis with around 150g. Government Information Madagascar is an Absolute Monarchy with aTerraAustralis, formerly The_Pock, and some other "ruling elite" having complete control. Ruling Elite (Councillors) aTerraAustralis (Nation Leader) PoppyKai add___123 CloakedEagle '- Non Permanent Councillor' Constitution Of The Kingdom of Madagascar Article One All citizens of Madagascar have the right to land ownership, food, to carry weapons, when outside of government buildings, and the ability to move freely throughout the country. Any violation of these rights shall be met with harsh punishments. Article Two All citizens have the right to leave the nation when they choose. Town mayors, outside of the core land of Madagascar, Réunion, Mauritius, The Comoros Islands, Mayotte and the Glorioso Islands, have the right to depart from the nation when they choose. Any towns departing within core territory will be faced with harsh consequences, unless they are granted independence by Parliament. Article Three Parliament is made up by the 3 ruling Chancellors, aTerraAustralis, add___123 and PoppyKai, and the town mayors on the island. An MP's position may be revoked, and their voting rights removed, after a unanimous agreement by all 3. 2/3rds of Parliament must agree on any foreign conflict that the nation partakes in before war is declared. This includes 2/3rds of Chancellors, regardless of the rest of parliament's vote. Chancellors have the right to call a parliamentary vote at any time. Article Four All citizens must be prepared to fight in a defensive war to protect the nation. No Citizen is forced to fight abroad, but must be able to defend the homeland. If the war is provoked by Madagascar, this article is nullified. Article Five The nation can not leave the Pan-African Development Pact without a public vote in favour of leaving the pact. The vote must have a 2/3rds majority on the poll before parliament can agree on a withdrawal agreement. Once within Parliament, all the chancellors and half the MPs must agree before the withdrawal process can begin. Article Six No tariffs shall be imposed by the Madagascan government and all foreign citizens are allowed within the capital boundaries, unless the nations are in armed conflict. All citizens have the ability, and are encouraged to, entertain commerce within the nation's towns; as well as other nations. All nations shall be eligible for an in game alliance, but any official alliances must be negotiated and agreed by parliament. Article Seven The constitution can be edited via amendments. This could be edits to existing articles or brand-new articles. All Chancellors must agree before an amendment is passed. Flag The Madagascan flag used by the nation is an adaption of the Real Life Madagascan flag. The edit was an inclusion of a gold star. The flag's edits were added by the nation's leader, aTerraAustralis. Golden Star The golden star stands for unity between all four of the Island's coasts and a guiding light to help guide the nation throughout its' history. White The white stands for peace between Madagascar and other nations. Green The Green stands for the protection of the Madagascan landscape, to preserve it for all eternity. Red The red stands for the courage of the people. Towns Toerana - Capital Toerana is the capital of Madagascar and is currently the oldest town in the nation, and the largest town with a population of 3. It was the starting settlement, created largely by PoppyKai, was claimed by aTerraAustralis, formerly The_Pock, after she went onto found the planned capital of Antana. Kara Bay Kara Bay, formally Avara, is the second largest town on the island and its' mayor is PoppyKai, the first person to land on Madagascar. Sirana Sirana is the northern most town on Madagascar and its mayor is add___123. Soalala This is a town close to Sirana and Kara Bay with the mayor of Catnipseverbean. Reunion The town is on the French island of Réunion with a mayor of FatBeard, created on the 23rd of November, 2018. Reunion is the first neighbor island to be claimed by Madagascar. Masoarivo Masoarivo was a town founded by Westono on the 7th of December 2018, it is located on the west coast of the island. Coffee Bay Coffee bay is a town on the Mozambique-an coast that joined Madagascar on the 8th of December, 2018. More details can be found on their wiki page. Foreign Policy Madagascar is a strictly neutral nation, keeping out of foreign conflicts if possible. Despite this, the nation does participate in the Pan-African Development Pact. ''' '''Pan-African Development Pact Madagascar's leader, aTerraAustralis, is one of the 3 Chairmen of the group, being the Minister of Economic affairs. This cements the country's role as a soon to be trading hub. Hopefully to ensure the nation's security in the future. This including supplying the Kingdom Of Oyo with the final 17 gold required to form. Bringing the continent to 3 nations. Conflicts Byzantium Incident On the 19th of November, 2018, there was a small skirmish between the Madagascan Councillor aTerraAustralis and the resident Catnipseverbeen approached the Byzantium Empress Florene after multiple requests for her to leave the island. This was because she had been spotted going down the west coast of Madagascar and collecting clay without informing any official. Due to her refusal to leave, she was attacked by aTerraAustralis and Catnipseverbean. She was chased in the water by Catnips in a boat, and aTerraAustralis swimming behind her. She teleported out near the Maldives. Norwegian War Madagascar declared war upon Norway on the (To Be Written - Still Ongoing)' 'Category:Africa Category:Nation